


Does a Breakfast Make

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [25]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous 'Verse, Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrying Gambit should have come with a warning: will put on pounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does a Breakfast Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ comm prompt: [Any, M/F or M+M or F+F, 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.'](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/537163.html?thread=76594507#t76594507)

"Remy," Rogue's voice held a high whining note in it, "I'm going to get fat if you keep making things like _beignettes_ every morning."  
  
Remy just grinned at her and winked. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Eat a smaller snack."  
  
"I'm not snacking at all." Forget the whine: she'd moved to a Wolverine-worthy growl, complete with crossed arms and a huff that blew a white lovelock into her eyes. "Tomorrow, _I'm_ making breakfast."  
  
He set a plate in front of her. "Desole, ma cherie, but burnt toast does not a breakfast make."  
  
"Marryin' ya should've come with a warning: will put on pounds," Rogue grumbled but sat down with her plate and put away every single bite.


End file.
